Why nottake a crazy chance?
by XxSilverxWingsxX
Summary: Harry is attractive and girls are falling all over him...Malfoy is bugging Hermione who has lost someone she cares and Ron's problem is...the Defense agaist the Dark Arts teacher!(Chapter Two is up!)
1. Chapter OneWhere's Krum?

Hi Everyone!! Yea it's been long since I've done a fanfic but here's one.OOTP spoiler though!! Sorry!! I'am not trying to write JK Rowling style because no one could ever replace her!!  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters in the story.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------  
  
Chapter One  
  
"Harry! Harry! Over here Harry!" A teenager with jet black hair and piercing emerald eyes turned around to see who was yelling his name out. It was Ginny Weasly and a big crowd of people had separated them. She had grown a few inches taller and was now as tall as Harry. "Hello Ginny! Where's Ron?" "Him and Hermione had to go to the prefect's cabin," A girl holding an edition of The Quibbler, appeared from behind Ginny, "Hello Luna! How was Sweden?" The eyes that were reading the magazine looked up. "It was very nice, you know. We saw a Crumpled-horn Snorcack but unfortunately Dad forgot his camera," She then fell into a day-dreamy daze and stared at the silver steam that came out of the train. "Friends of yours Luna?" A man with a purple and orange cloak had walked up towards Luna. Ginny looked at the man's colour-clashed cloak and looked at Harry, "Merlin's beard! You're Harry Potter!" He stuck out his hand for Harry to shake. He took it nervously. This was the man that claimed Sirius was Stubby Boardman, this was the man that never gave up on Crumpled-horn Snorcacks and this was the man he had gotten rich a few months ago. "Nice little interview you did young James!" "It's Harry, Dad!" Luna had looked up from the article. "There still remaining money from our trip. Maybe you'd like to have it?" He held out a pouch that was made of dragon skin. Harry pushed it away, "No, you keep it. Use it on something nice. Use it on Snorcacks if you'd like to!" The man grinned, "Well, you're not a lunatic as they said! I should tell the Minister! There is absolutely nothing wrong with you!" Ginny looked at him weirdly, "Oh Dear! Get on the train children it's getting rather late! Come on." He pushed Harry, Luna and Ginny on the train and did a hovering charm on their luggage. They had found a compartment and settled down, "What are you reading Luna?" Ginny tried to look into the magazine but Luna pulled it away, "You'll make fun of me anyways! But if you must know, it's an article about different ways to spot a Snorcack." She then returned to her magazine, silently mouthing the words she read. The compartment door opened and standing there was a girl with bushy brown hair and a redhead with a freckly face, "Hello Hermione! How was Bulgaria?" Hermione looked at Harry, her eyes as big as sauce pans. He suddenly burst into tears. Ron pulled her down to sit and Ginny carefully patted her. Luna was staring at her shaking her head. What did they all know that he didn't? Even Luna knew! "Haven't you been reading the Prophet Harry?" Hermione said between sobs. He shook his head as Ron threw the paper at him, "Turn to the sports section." Harry read the title carefully and looked at Hermione with alarm.  
  
Teenage Seeker gone missing  
  
Viktor Krum, 18, Bulgaria' s top seeker went missing after a successful Quidditch game against Britain's tope team, The Rockets. He was last seen  
chatting with The Rockets seeker, Aiden Hanslo, who is now being  
questioned. His coach was mad with fury, he has threatened to sue The  
Rockets. Many believe The Rockets kidnapped the young player because of  
jealousy after they were beaten 20 - 220. More news on Krum next week.  
  
Harry stared at the moving photo, it was Viktor as his hands stretched out to grab the snitch. Was this really the work of The Rockets? Would they really go that far? Harry put down the Daily Prophet and looked at Hermione, "Hermione are you okay?" She cried even harder, "He was supposed to be picking me up at the airport after the match. Mum and Dad had let me spend the summer with him. They were surprised to find me back at home two weeks early. We went to Egypt, but it didn't seem much fun anymore!" Ginny took Hermione to the bathroom to wash her face. Harry had received letters from Hermione and she said the reason the ink had smudged was because they were having heavy rain in Egypt, but now Harry realized, they were tears. "Well well, if it isn't potty and weasel. Where's the mudblood is she dead yet?" Ron stood up his wand pointing at Malfoy and Luna pulled him down. Harry had been extremely excited about returning to school that he had forgotten everything that had happened a few months ago. He had done his best to forget, but now they were coming back to him. His stomach crunched up with fear and his eyes started to sting. He held his tears back, imagining the horror it would have been to shed tears for his godfather and be mocked about it by the Slytherins. "Miss your Godfather do you Potter?" Malfoy spat at him, "It's okay, Potter. There's still loony old Dumbledore and that oaf, half-giant Hagrid. And if they don't care for you, our house-elf would do good," Then Hermione walked in, "Malfoy get out of here!" she shouted, He turned around and smirked at Hermione, "Been crying have you, Granger? Miss that dumb boyfriend of yours do you? Well, you won't be seeing him anymore. You could do better than him, you could do with me!" "You wish, Malfoy. But, wouldn't your father kill you? Dating a half-blood like me?" Malfoy smirked, "What he doesn't know wouldn't hurt him." He pulled Hermione's waist and she screamed. Harry, Ron, Luna and Ginny stood up wands pointing at Malfoy.  
  
"Let go off her!" Shouted Harry, "Now, Potter, you wouldn't jinx me would you? You got away with it last time, but I don't think you will now.you must remember, it won't be long until once again my father will escape from Azkaban," "Let go off her!" He repeated. Malfoy fingered Hermione's neck, if only she had her wand he'd already be unconscious. "Impedimenta!" Malfoy dodged Ginny's jinx which hit the lady who was pushing the trolley instead. "Nice aim Weasel. My - " Malfoy screwed his face up before he hit the floor as hard as a plank. Harry had shouted the petrifaction jinx before he could stop him. Hermione fell into Harry's arm and held her tight, "Hermione are you okay?" Hermione nodded picking up her belongings. She sat down quietly at the corner and looked outside the window without saying anything. "Everyone come on! Be happy! At least we get free snacks!" Ron was gorging himself with chocolate frogs from the trolley and didn't care about the plump unconscious lady, lying next to it. Harry laughed along with the others and noticed Hermione didn't laugh. He knew something was wrong and she was trying to conceal it.  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Harry had just finished changing into robes when he bumped into Neville who was with a new student that he had never met before.  
"Hello Harry! This is Ryan Freeman. He's an exchange student from Salemshire Academy,"  
"Hi, you're Harry Potter right?" Ryan had an American accent and his hair was a shade of white blonde. His eyes gleamed with emerald just like Harry's.  
"Yeah, which house are you in?" Ryan shrugged,  
"I dunno, Dumbledore said I'll be sorted with the other first graders"  
  
"We say Year here Ryan, not grade." Ryan nodded.  
"So are you two both in Gryffin-thingy?"  
"Yeah. Gryffindor,"  
"I hope I'm in Gryffindor. Those snake dudes are such jerks! I'd like too kick their - " He stopped and stared at something behind Harry. Harry turned around to see Hermione staring at Ryan,  
"Ryan? What are you doing here? Don't tell me you're a wizard! I already have Malfoy to make my life Miserable!"  
"Hermione! You're a witch? Dammit! I thought I was never going to see you again!"  
"Well I thought same! I will thank whoever made you a wizard and celebrate my whole life. But then again, I feel like putting the Cruciatus curse on my self instead,"  
"Do it then, it'll help all of us!" Harry and Neville were just looking at the both of them throwing insults at each other,  
"At least I never pissed on myself!" Harry smirked at Hermione's little comment. Blood filled Ryan's face,  
"If you hadn't set the friggin' bulldog on me I wouldn't have." He said so quietly and embarrassedly that Harry and Neville couldn't help but laugh. They walked back to the compartment to find Luna, Ginny and Ron deep in conversation.  
"Well, is the rockets did kidnap Krum then the comets will be - "  
"Ron, shut up!" Ginny nodded her heads towards Hermione who had calmed down.  
"Everyone this is Ryan Freeman." Hermione introduced them to him. They spent the rest of the journey to Hogwarts playing exploding snap and told jokes over chocolate frogs. When they arrived, relievingly they heard Hagrid's voice shouting,  
"Firs' years! Over 'ere! Firs' years! Watcher step there young Malfoy!" Harry turned around to see if Hagrid was indicating towards Draco but he was talking to a little girl his age five years ago with long blonde hair and remarkably blue piercing eyes,  
"That' s Thorn-Rose Malfoy, I bet she's as thick as her brother." Harry saw the Thestrals and climbed onto a carriage with Ron, Hermione, Ginny and Luna. They sat quietly for the whole time apart from Luna who was humming 'Weasly is our King' softly. They met up with Neville in the hall entrance and saw Ryan waiting with the first years. Nearby him chatting nonstop was Thorn-Rose. Hermione looked daggers at Thorn-Rose and Harry grinned. She was green with envy. They all sat down and waited for the first years top enter.  
The sorting hat was as usual on the stool facing everybody but peculiarly, it had no song for them this year. Harry scanned the teachers seat and saw the Defense against dark Arts chair was unoccupied. Snape's face didn't look cheerful at all so Harry was sure he didn't get the job. Probably they weren't learning it this year and Harry was forced to restart DA again. McGonagall started the sorting,  
"Thompson, Melanie," A girl with a pale face and blonde curly hair stepped toward the sorting hat and sat down on the stool. It took a while until the sorting hat yelled,  
"Hufflepuff!" and she ran towards the table that was applauding. Next came "Avery, Pauline" and Harry, Ron and Neville shifted in their seats as Hermione and Ginny squealed. Harry looked towards the Ravenclaw table and saw Luna with her hands clapped onto her mouth.  
Finally McGonagall called out "Malfoy, Thorn-Rose" and the whole hall stopped and stared at the little girl. She walked determinedly towards the stool and sat down. She looked at her older brother who gave her a menacing look. She glared at him.  
"Three guesses she ends up in Slytherin," whispered Ron. Harry looked around surprised to see Cho Chang still sitting at the Ravenclaw table, she was supposed to already be graduating.  
"Cho failed all her NEWTs, she's forced to repeat a year," said Hermione quickly looking at Harry's puzzled face. She was staring at Harry but he pretended he didn't notice. He no longer had his everlasting crush on her and was relieved it was gone. He felt disgusted when he remembered she had acted like a sprinkler last year.  
Everyone's focus was still at Thorn-Rose who hadn't been sorted yet. It took longer than expected. Everyone held their breath and some gasped. A few groups of people started whispering quietly amongst each other. Malfoy's face grew red and Pansy looked pale when the sorting hat called out,  
"GRYFFINDOR!"  
  
~*~*~*~~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Okay so that was the first chapter...please tell me what you think..criticize me if you dare!(LOL) and of course pls pls pls review! Chapter 2 coming soon!! 


	2. Chapter Two MUM? and OH HARRY WE LURVE U...

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters in the story. So don't sue me  
  
(Thanks to Okeanos for the ONLY review I got, and if I miss any other people please forgive me)  
  
Chapter Two  
  
Everyone looked around uneasily. Nobody from the Gryffindor table applauded but Thorn-Rose walked towards it calmly. She looked towards her brother, Draco, who was fuming with anger and Pansy was there trying to calm him down. Hermione shook her head slowly, Ron muttered to himself unbelievingly and Harry sat there with shock.  
"This can't be right, she's a Malfoy!" Whispered Ginny. Harry looked at Dumbledore, he didn't find the situation weird at all. He just sat down and waited for the next student to be sorted as usual. People were whispering and Harry caught some of their lines,  
"But she's a Malfoy!"  
"The sorting hat has gone bonkers! Dumbledore needs a new hat!"  
"She's probably adopted!"  
"Nah, she looks like that git, Malfoy. But unlike him, she's not an ugly brat!" Thorn-Rose took a seat next to her fellow Gryffindors and sat down in silence, Harry could see the shame in her eyes. She was a Malfoy and supposed to be in Slytherin.  
Professor McGonagall cleared her throat loudly and people started to shut their mouths. There were still more students to sort, Hermione didn't seem interested in any of them until "Freeman, Ryan, Exchange Student" was shouted out. She eyed him carefully, looking at each step he took. Hermione mouthed "Good luck," to him and he gave her the thumbs up back. She had her fingers crossed in her pockets and Ginny had the same. McGonagall placed the hat on his head and within seconds it shouted, "GRYFFINDOR!" Harry clapped with the others he clapped hard and proudly but his claps weren't as loud as Hermione's or Neville's.  
Ryan took a seat between Harry and Hermione and he chatted away happily, "I swear if I was sorted into Slytherin the first I'd do the next morning was pack and fly back all the way back to Salemshire academy!" Harry then remembered when he was sitting on the stool and the sorting hat was about to place him in Slytherin. He looked at Thorn-Rose who sat quietly and munched her steak with a frown. He then saw Draco stomping over, he whispered something in her ear and she looked horrified. She shook her head vigorously and started crying silently, Draco hugged her hard and then hit the back of her head. She sobbed even harder but no sound echoed. "Harry, you haven't spoken much since we arrived, what's going on?" Ginny tugged at his robes as she said that, "Erm.I just have lots of things on my mind, sorry." "Oh well, Percy came back home you know. Mum nearly suffocated him and Dad just greeted him with open arms," "Did he really? I bet he still thinks I'm a lunatic that claims I saw You- know-who come back to life," Ginny giggled, "Nah, he read a report about how sorry he was to Mum and Dad and said he'll be sending you one as well, but, I saved you from being bored to death and said I'll just pass on the message to you. Oh yeah, and I've got a package for you from Fred and George." Ginny handed him a box covered in brown paper, "Thanks, I better not open it here, knowing Fred and George it might be on Filch's list of banned items," "yeah, good thinking!" They both laughed and Harry looked towards Cho who was looking daggers at Ginny. Harry smiled, Cho Chang the prettiest girl in Hogwarts was jealous of Ginny Weasly. "Harry, have any idea who our new captain is?" asked Ron who was sitting opposite to Harry, "I' am, I got the owl a few days ago, forgot to tell you, sorry," "Your captain? Great!" "Kirke and his friends all resigned. They said they can't go on with another shameful game but I promise this year, it'll be great," "Harry, since your Seeker now, what am I supposed to be then?" "You could probably be a beater or a chaser, you pick,"  
"Oh, I'd love to be a chaser, so we'll need two more chasers and two beaters,"  
"I'll talk to McGonagall for tryouts, I'll tell you two about it after I talk to her alright," Ron and Ginny nodded their heads. The last of the rainbow sprinkled doughnuts disappeared and it was time to head towards the dormitory, "Password's Shrieking Shack!" yelled Ron over the racket of people going through the hall entrance. Harry and Ginny walked up together and before they climbed the stairs Luna joined them, "Don't you find it weird," she started, "that a Death Eater's daughter is in Gryffindor?" "Yeah, I thought she would be a brat like Parkinson!" "Well, you better learn to get along with a Malfoy, I heard she flies well, she could end up in the Gryffindor team Harry!" said Parvati who was behind him along with lavender her best friend, "She's just in her first year, I don't think it'll be allowed," "You got in the team in your first year," said Lavender. "Oh, I better get going, our common room is on the other side of the castle and plus, I'm a prefect, better get going! Bye Harry, bye Ginny, bye all of you other people!" "Bye Luna!" everyone called after her. After the events of the previous months, Luna Lovegood had become popular amongst the students. She now had friends and was no longer consider weird, and after the interview Harry gave the Quibbler was selling out more than ever. When Luna was out of sight, a small figure from behind them appeared, "Excuse me, I'm a bit lost, can someone help to the Gryffindor common room?" it was Thorn-Rose. Lavender and Parvati were staring at her and so was Harry. Ginny was the only person who wasn't transfixed, "Yeah, we're heading that way, you can come with us." She followed them silently until Lavender broke the silence, "You're a bit tall to be in the first year," "That's because I'm not, I'm in the fourth year, Father sent me to Durmstrang but because Krum disappeared he moved me to Hogwarts." Harry just walked silently. It felt weird to be the only boy in the group. Lavender, Parvati and Ginny seemed to be scooting nearer to him each step they took. His and Ginny's shoulder were touching when they were in front of the portrait, "Shrieking Shack," said Harry clearly and it swung open. The Common Room hadn't changed a bit. The fire crackled and hissed as usual, the sofas were clean and comfy and the room carried a beautiful scent. Ron was directing the first years towards their dormitories and walked over to Harry when he was finished, "I swear we weren't that titchy when we were in the first year!" "Actually Ron," Came Hermione's voice, "We were, we just hadn't realized I turned into a woman and you two just turned into older boys!" Hermione then raced towards her dormitory before either Harry or Ron could figure out I was an insult, "Well, were going to sleep now, Harry, Bye. Sweet Dreams!" Lavender, Parvati and Ginny wiggled off to their Dormitories, Thorn-Rose had disappeared to somewhere else, "Looks like they've made a little 'Harry Potter Fan Club'" Ryan and Neville guffawed, "What do you mean?" Harry asked him, "We mean this," Ron, Ryan and Neville wiggled their buttocks and said in a girlish voices, "Good night Harry!" "Sweet dreams!" "We LURVE you, Harry!" Dean Thomas and Seamus Finnigan appeared from behind, "So Harry mate, what you using? It's a not a love potion is it? Or is it some kind of aftershave?" "What are you all talking about?" The group of boys fell over with laughter. "The girls, their all eyeing you. I mean did you see Lavender and Parvati? And Ginny?" Dean Thomas's smile faded when Seamus mentioned Ginny, "I think I'll go to bed now," Harry climbed the stairs his head buzzing, this explained the girls weird behaviour. They all fancied him, he laughed out loud, thinking about it sounded weird. He quickly changed into his pajamas and before the others entered he was already in deep slumber.  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
The next day Harry woke up just a second before Ron went down the stairs,  
"Morning Harry. Better get dressed or you'll miss breakfast," harry slipped on his robes and hurried down. As he walked down the hallway he felt eyes following him and surprisingly they were all female. At the entrance hall, Cho and Marietta were standing there waiting for someone,  
"Hello Harry," they both greeted but he didn't even take a glance at him and left her there, fuming hot steam. Ron sniggered as Harry said,  
"Wonder what the water sprinkler wants with me," They sat down next to Hermione who handed them their timetables,  
"Wonderful!" Exclaimed Ron, "Defense against the dark arts first! Hagrid says the teacher's as good as Lupin!"  
"Probably someone in the order," whispered Hermione quietly.  
"Probably Fleur De Lacour," said Ron, "Bill says she quit Gringotts 'Becoze ze gobleenz akh bozekhing ekh!'" harry laughed and Hermione giggled. Lavender and Parvati passed bye and waved at Harry, who rolled his eyes to heaven.  
"Oh you should have heard them last night!" Hermione put on a girly voice and battered her eyelashes, "Harry ahs grown so much! He's so cute! And that scar makes him look like some action hero! Hehehe snort hehehe!" Harry choked on his toast as Hermione did the unusually lady-like snorts and laughed spluttering jam all over Ron, who was clutching his stomach,  
"The funny thing is Herm," Ron gave her a suspicious look, "Your not falling all over Harry,"  
"because there are other more cute and good-looking boys around,"  
"Like who?" Ryan had sat himself next to Hermione who was blushing furiously.  
"Just a person I know," and to Harry's amazement Ryan blushed too. Harry looked at Ron and they both smiled, someone had the hots on someone who had the hots for that person too.  
  
They took a table in the very front of the class and waited excitedly to find out the new Defense against the Dark arts teaches was. The door creaked open and Harry expected the pale faced, raggy robes Lupin but there was aplump woman with red hair. Ron had passed out right after he exclaimed, "MUM!"  
  
Right.I kno its crap but I swear the story will get better and better! I promise! 


End file.
